The Pony and the Pokemon
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan are given a mission from Arceus. He wants them to spread the knowledge of Pokémon throughout the universe. They are sent to Equestria and meet the Mane 6 and many others. But when a problem arises, will Ash, Iris, Cilan, and the Mane 6 be able to safe Equestria and the Pokémon world? (P.S. I have another story called Winx- Jitsu. Please read it.)
1. The Mission

**Hello my fellow BronyMons( that is what I call fans of Pokémon and My Little Pony). This is my second story ever. I really hope you like it. I do not own these shows in any way. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy! :)**

**** It was a beautiful day in Unova as Ash and Pikachu, along their friends Iris and Cilan, were on their way to Iris's home, the Village of Dragons. " Oh man, I can't believe that we're finally going to see the Village of Dragons! This is gonna' be awesome! Right Pikachu?" Ash asked to the Electric type Pokémon. " Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied. " Ash, you're such a little kid." Iris said in her usual ' you're such a little kid' tone. " Hey! I'm not a little kid, I'm just really excited to see where you come from." Ash said. " Now, now. Lets not get into anything," Cilan said " And besides, visiting a new place is like trying a new recipe for the first time." They continued to walk down the marked path, but then they heard a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. It kept calling their names "_Ash, Iris, Cilan"_

__" Ok, whose there? Show yourself!" Iris shouted. Then a burst of light exploded out in front of them. When the light died down, standing before them was the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus. " Greetings Ash, it is good to see you again." Arceus bellowed. " It is very good to see you too Arceus." Ash said bowing. "Ash, you are my friend, their is no need for you to bow." Ash quickly stood up. " I have come to you and your friends with a very important mission. And I need you to take it." Arceus said. "What do you mean by mission?" Iris asked. " As you know, this world knows about Pokémon, but I want the knowledge of Pokémon to spread throughout the universe," Arceus said. " And I chose you to start spreading the word."

" Wait, what do you mean by ' universe'?" Cilan asked. " By universe, I mean different dimensions," Arceus explained, "and the first dimension I want you to travel to is called Equestria." Arceus opened a portal. " Are you ready?" Arceus asked. Ash and his friends looked at each other and they all nodded. "Yes, we're ready." Ash said. "Then proceed." Arceus said. " Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked. " Pika, pi!" Pikachu replied. Ash, Iris, and Cilan held each others hands and walked through the portal.

**How do you like it so far, is it good? Please R&R. The first five reviewers get virtual cookies and virtual lollipops. See you on the flip side, of the portal!**

**"So, what is Equestria?" Ash asked**

**" I ain't sayin' you'll just have to find out" I said**

**" Awww," Ash frowned**


	2. Pokemon in Equestria

**Hello my Bronymons. Time for the next chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.**

_(Ash's POV),_

_'Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a Donphan' _I thought. "This must be Equestria." I said to myself. I tried to stand up but instead fell flat on my face. That's when I saw myself. Instead of my arms and legs, I had four navy blue hooves. "Wha, what in the world? Arceus didn't say anything about this." I said. I saw a puddle and ran over to it. Looking back at me was navy blue pony face. I still had my baseball cap and messy black hair. I had my Pokeballs tied around my forelegs. I looked to my left to see Pikachu staring at me.

* * *

><p>"Oh Pikachu, I'm so glad you're safe!" Ash said. Pikachu immediately recognized Ash and ran over and jumped onto his shoulder and said " Pika, pi!" Ash looked to his right and saw two unconscious ponies laying unconscious on the grass. One of them was a mare brink pink<strong> (AN yes, brink pink is a color) **with wings on its sides. It had a cyber grape **(A/N Cyber Grape is also a color) **that went down its back. It had a bun at the end and two bun like pieces of hair on top of its head. Its was the same color with a bun at the end. It also had Pokeballs wrapped around its forelegs. The other was a white stallion with a horn on its head. It had a light green mane with three little nubs on top. Its tail was the same color and very short. It also had Pokeballs wrapped around its legs. Ash walked over to them and poked them with his muzzle.

" Are you ok?" Ash asked. The Mares mane started to move and out came an avocado green Pokémon with two white tusks. It was Axew. "Wait, if that's Axew, than they must be..." Ash sputtered, " Iris, Cilan! Wake up!" Ash shouted. " Ugh, Ash. Five more... minutes." Iris sat up," Ash, is that you?!" " Yeah, it's me, Iris." Ash said. " Ok, this is just weird, why do we look like Ponyta?" Iris asked. "That depends, why do _you_ have wings?" Ash asked. Iris looked at the sides of her body and gasped. "I don't know." Iris replied. "Ax, Axew!" Axew said jumping into Iris's mane. "Come on, let's wake up Cilan."Ash suggested. " Cilan, wake up." Iris said shaking him. " Huh, what...is going on." Cilan said shocked yet groggily. " Um, why do the two of you look like Ponyta?" Cilan asked. " Well you shouldn't be so shocked, so do you." Iris said. " Wait, do you think this is Equestria?" Ash asked. "It's most likely." Iris said. " Um, excuse but, who are you?" Ash and his friends turned around to see a pastel yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

**So, what do you think? Please R&R.**

**" Can you tell me why me, Ash, and Cilan are PONIES?!" Iris shouted questionably. **

**" No, you just have to wait." I said**


	3. Friendly Fluttershy

**Hello my fellow Bronymons. Time for the next chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

"My name's Ash." Ash said. " Hey there, I'm Iris" Iris said. "Hello, I'm Cilan." Cilan said. " Um… I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy squeaked. Pikachu appeared from behind Ash's head. "Pika?" Pikachu spoke questionably. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "OH, MY GOSH! Who's that cute little guy?" Fluttershy squealed excitedly. "Oh, this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu waved. "And this is Axew." Iris said pointing to her mane. Axew popped out and said "Axew, ew."

"I've never seen creatures like these before," Fluttershy stated while petting Pikachu's head. "I've also never seen Cutie Marks like those either." "Well, first of all. These 'creatures' are called Pokemon." Cilan said. "Cutie Mark?" Iris said. "I think she means that tattoo on your flank, Iris." Ash said pointing to her flank. On her flank was a picture of a Pokeball with a dragon wrapped around it. Cilan had a crossed spoon and fork behind a Pokeball. And Ash had a regular Pokeball. "And, these 'Cutie Marks', represent what we're good at involving our Pokemon." Cilan said. "For example, mine looks like this because I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur." "Mine looks like this because I'm training to become a Dragon Master." Iris said. "And mine looks like this because I'm a Pokemon Trainer." Ash said. Just then, they heard a low growl. "What was that?!" Iris asked cautiously. "Oh no. Timberwolves, we have to get out of here!" Fluttershy whisper shouted.

_In the sky above the EverFree Forest,_

Rainbow Dash was pacing herself as she was flying over the EverFree Forest. _'Blue sky, gentle breeze, what a day. Sunshine and sweet harmony, time to play.'_**( A/N: Lyrics from Teen Beach Movie) **Rainbow dash thought, _'Nothing could ruin this day' _Clearly jinxing it, Rainbow heard somepony shriek "Oh no. Timberwolves, we have to get out of here!" "That sounds like Fluttershy! I've gotta' help her!" Rainbow said to herself. When Rainbow Dash landed she saw Fluttershy, three other ponies, two strange creatures in a fighting stance, and two fierce Timberwolves.

_Back with Ash and his friends,_

"Pikachu, use Electro- Ball!" Ash commanded. "Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris shouted. Pikachu and Axew launched their attacks at the Timberwolves, pushing them back into the forest. Fluttershy and Rainbows mouths stood ajar. "What just happened?" Fluttershy asked. "That. Was. Awesome!" A voice said. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Fluttershy turned around to see a fresh air**(A/N That is a shade of blue) **Pegasus with a rainbow mane, dark magenta eyes, and a rainbow lightning bolt for a Cutie Mark. "Fluttershy, do you know this pony?" Cilan asked. "Oh, this is, is Rainbow Dash. The fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Fluttershy said. "Rainbow, this is Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew." Just then, Ash and Rainbows stomachs growled in perfect unison.

"Heh, I guess I'm a little hungry." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "You're not the only one, Ash." Rainbow said. "If I could find some supplies, I could make us lunch." Cilan said. "I have some supplies at my cottage, follow me." Fluttershy said. With that said, everypony followed Fluttershy to her cottage.

**What do you think? I worked quite a while on this chapter. Please Read and Review. Bye! **


	4. Authors Note

**Hey everyone. I am working on a very long chapter, and I don't know when I will publish it. And I ask a favor of you guys and girls. I want you to think of a ship name for Cilan and Fluttershy. The best one will get recognition in another authors note, and multiple virtual cookies and virtual lollipops. { -() } that is a virtual lollipop. bye! **


	5. Like somepony I know

**Hello my Bronymons. This most likely came a while after I last updated because I am trying to do a really long chapter. Why will this be so long? What will I type? Why is there no bacon flavored ice- cream? Why cant I shut up? Enjoy the chapter. MLP FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**

After about seven minutes, everypony arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. "Iris, Cilan, can I talk to you before we go inside?" Ash asked. "You two can go inside, we'll be there in a minute." "Ok, come on Rainbow." Fluttershy said as she opened the door for Rainbow. "Guys, do you think we should tell them that we're not from this universe?" Ash asked. "Well, I don't know. I mean like, what if they don't believe us, and think that we're crazy?" Iris said. "Well, it is a possibility, but remember what Arceus wanted us to do. He wants us to spread Pokemon knowledge throughout the universe." Cilan said. "Well, let's do this, after we eat. Cause' I am starving." Ash said rubbing his stomach.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan walked in with Pikachu and Axew. Standing in front of an extremely curios Rainbow Dash. "Ok, I don't if I heard this right, but I just heard you say that you're not from this universe! And I want the deets." Rainbow said. "Well, I guess we can tell you, but after we have lunch." Cilan said. Fluttershy laid out the supplies she had. She laid out strawberries, oranges, blueberries, granola, bananas, and yogurt for parfaits. Cilan made them in under six minutes and set them on the table. Everypony took a bite. Rainbow and Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "This is amazing! It's so delicious!" Rainbow said. "I have to agree, I've never had anything so delicious." Fluttershy said. "Thanks." Cilan said.

After they ate, the followed Fluttershy's living room filled with animals of all kinds of animals, even a bear. "Wow, that's a lot of animals." Iris said. "I take in animals that are hurt or sick, and take care of them." Fluttershy told them. "Okay, now I want the details." Rainbow said.

"Ok, first of all-" Ash started to say when there was a knock at the door. "Oh, I'll get it." Fluttershy said. A few minutes later, Fluttershy came back with four other ponies. The first one was a raja (A/N That is a shade of orange) pony, with a blonde mane that was tied at the end. Same with her tail. She was wearing a light brown Stetson hat and forest green eyes. She had three apples as a Cutie Mark. Another was white with a curly and stylish grape (A/N That is a shade of purple) mane and brandies blue eyes, and a horn. She had three diamonds as a Cutie Mark. The third one had a carnation pink coat. Her cerise pink mane was fluffy enough to be mistaken for cotton candy and blizzard blue eyes. She had three balloons as a Cutie Mark. The last one was bright lavender with a strait medium electric blue mane with one purple streak and one strawberry pink/red streak and cyber grape eyes. Her tale looked like her mane. She had wings and a horn.

"Oh, hey guys." Rainbow said. "Oh, hi Rainbow." Twilight said. Fluttershy stepped forward. "Girls, these are some ponies that I found in the forest. Their names are Ash, Iris, and Cilan." Fluttershy said. "Hi." They all said. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. "Howdy, ma' names Applejack." (A/N I am going to call her Aj.) "Hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said cheerfully. "And I'm Rarity. Nice to meet you." Rarity waved to each other. Pikachu and Axew popped out from behind their trainers. Or in Axew's case, out of Iris's hair. "Excuse me, darlings, but what are those adorable little creatures?" Rarity asked. "Oh, our little buddies are called Pokemon. " Ash said. "Excuse me sugarcube, what are those red and white balls attached to your legs?" Applejack asked. "These are Pokeballs. They are used to catch and store Pokemon." Ash said. "Fascinating, but how do they fit in there?" Twilight asked. "No one really knows. Not even the Pokemon Professors." Cilan said. "Wait a second, your actually creatures called humans and you and your Pokemon came from from another dimesion. Right?" Pinkie said. Ash, Iris, and Cilan stood with their mouths ajar. "How, how did you know that?" Iris asked surprised. "My Pinkie Sense silly. When my left ear flops and my left hind leg shakes, that means sompony(s) arrived here from another dimension." Pinkie said. "Wait a minute, y'all ain't from Equestria?" AJ asked. "Pretty much." Iris said. "Well, I certainly did not see that coming." Rarity said. "Um, do you have any other Pokemon?" Fluttershy asked. "We sure do. Would you like to meet them?" Ash said "That would be AWESOME!" Rainbow said. "Do you know any large clearings around here?" Ash asked. "I'll find one in ten seconds flat!" Rainbow said before flying off.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds later, Rainbow came back. "There's a clearing about twenty yards away." Rainbow said. "Well then, let's go." Iris said. About eight minutes later, they arrived at the clearing. Ash, Iris, and Cilan nodded. They took their Pokeballs off of the belts that were wrapped their forelegs and threw them into the air. Out came Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite,, Boldore, Charizard, Krookodile, Emolga, Excadrill, Dragonite, Stunfisk, Crustle, and Pansage. When Fluttershy saw Charizard and Dragonite, she ran behind a bush. Cilan walked over to her. "Fluttershy, is something wrong?" Cilan asked. "It's just… I'm afraid of Dragons." Fluttershy muttered. Oshawott walked over to Fluttershy and nuzzled against her leg. "You sure are a sweet little guy." Fluttershy said. "Osha- Watt!" Oshowatt said tapping his shell. "And a prideful one too." Fluttershy said. "It"ll be alright. Come with me." Cilan said. "Ok." Fluttershy said blushing.<p>

_(Fluttershy's POV),_

_'I can't explain, but I just feel weird around Cilan. I've never had a feeling like this about a pony, or human, I don't know. I don't like him, I like, like him. I don't know what to do.'_

_(No POV)_

Cilan came back with Fluttershy and Oshowatt. "Fluttershy, I see you've already met Oshowatt." Ash said. Charizard was looking at Ash with a confused and akward look. "Yeah, it's me Charizard." Ash said. Charizard face palmed. Ash walked over to his Pokemon. "This is Snivy, Boldore, Krookodile, Charizard and Pignite." Ash said pointing to each of his Pokemon. "I must say, those jewels coming out of your Boldore are simply marvelous." Rarity said. "Bol?" Boldore spoke questionably. "Pardon me, sugarcube, but why is your Krookodile 'wearin sunglasses?" AJ asked. "When I first met him, Cilan, Iris, and I were at a sand hot springs. He was actually just a little Sandile." Ash said. "What do you mean by he was a Sandile?" Twilight asked. "What he means, is that Pokemon like Krookodile, have pre- evolved forms." Cilan said. Just then, there was a beeping sound coming from a bush. Pinkie walked over to the bush and picked up a red, rectangular object. "What's this thing?" Pinkie asked. "Hey, my Pokedex. I guess it got sent here too." Ash said walking over to Pinkie. "What the hay is a 'Pokedex?" Rainbow asked. "A Pokedex is a device I got from Prof. Juniper. (A/N A short while ago, I realized that pretty much all of the Professors are named after trees.) It gives you a brief explanation of facts about any Pokemon." Ash said. He held the Pokedex up to Pikachu.

_"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail sometimes gets struck by lightning in this pose." _The robotic voice said. "Wow. I can't believe such a little device holds so much information." Twilight said.

"Me next." Iris said as she walked over to her Pokemon. "This is, Dragonite, Excadrill, and Emolga." Iris said. "Your Emolga looks just like a flying squirrel that I have back at my cottage." Fluttershy said. "That's because some Pokemon, like Emolga, look like regular animals." Cilan said. "And now let me introduce you to my Pokemon. This is Pansage, Stunfisk, and Crustle." "Hey, I just doggone realized 'somthin. Most of your Pokemon look a bit like animals that we have here in Equestria." AJ said. "Your Krookodile likes a crocodile, Oshowatt looks like an otter, Pignite looks like a pig, Emolga looks like a flyin' squirrel, Excadrill looks like a mole, Pansage looks like a monkey, Crustle reminds me of a hermit crab, Pikachu looks like a mouse, and Stunfisk looks like a flounder."

"Well, some Pokemon do resemble animals." Iris said. "I have to send a letter to Princess Celestia. You can come with me if you want." Twilight said as she used her magic to open the door. "Thank you Twilight, that would be great."

* * *

><p>Ash said as he, Iris, and Cilan returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Ash, his friends and the Mane Six followed Twilight out the door. About ten minutes later, they emerged out of the EverFree Forest, and into Ponyville. "WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted. Ash looked to his left and he saw a gray Pegasus with distorted saffron eyes, a pastel yellow mane and tail, and seven bubbles as a Cutie Mark flying towards . The Pegasus crashed into Ash, launching him into a conveniently placed fountain. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he and the Pegasus ran towards him. Ash sat up and rubbed his head and squeezing the water out of his hat. "I'm so sorry, mister. I guess I was in such a hurry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The Pegasus said. "It's ok, that actually happens to me a lot. My name's Ash by the way." Ash said extending a hoof. "I'm Derpy, Derpy Hooves." Derpy replied pulling Ash out of the fountain.<p>

"Pika." Pikachu said. "Derpy, this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said. "Nice to meet you, Pikachu." Derpy said. "Pika." Pikachu said. Ash looked to his right and Iris, Cilan, and the Mane Six galloping towards him. "Are you Alright Ash?" Iris asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Iris and Cilan, this is Derpy." Ash said. "Hi Derpy, It's nice to meet you. And this is Axew." Iris said as she pointed to Axew. "Axew-ew." Axew said. "Derpy, you actually kind of remind of a friend back home." Cilan said. "You're right Cilan. She actually reminds me of Bianca." Iris replied. "Who's Bianca?" Fluttershy asked. "She's a friend back home." Ash replied. "Well, it was nice to see you Derpy, but I got to write a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight said. "Okey, dokey. Bye everypony." Derpy said as she flew off. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and the Mane Six started making their way towards Twilights house.

**Man, that was a long chapter. It took me about maybe, two, three weeks. I'm so happy I got done this chapter. I want you guys to start thinking of ship names for Cilan/Fluttershy. I will stop accepting ship names after I get forty entries. Bye everyone. Please R&R! (Oh, and Zyonzilla, I am NOT, I repeat NOT doing Ash and Twilight shipping!)**


	6. Ship Name List

**Hey everyone. This is the list of the ship names for Cilan/Fluttershy.i will stop accepting names after I reach 40 entries. every time I receive a new ship name, it will be put on the list next to your username.**

** 2099- CiShy**

** -Zyonzillia**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11.**

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

**17.**

**18.**

**19.**

**20.**

**21.**

**22.**

**23.**

**24.**

**25.**

**26.**

**27.**

**28.**

**29.**

**30.**

**31.**

**32. **

**33.**

**34.**

**35.**

**36.**

**37.**

**38.**

**39.**

**40. **


	7. Lesson 1: Battles

**Hello my fellow BronyMons. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been working on a chapter for this story. That and I am working on a chapter for one of my other stories called Different Dimensions Book 1: Equestria . And I have a horse now so I have to spend a lot of time with it. I am also now accepting fan art for this story. I am also now holding a contest for a picture to use as the cover image for this story. And I have some news about Sonic Boom. Yes, it will be on Cartoon Network, but I found out that a writer from MLP: FIM will be working on Sonic Boom. That writer is David Polsky. Secondly, that new character some of us have seen on the concept art. You know, the one that looks like Marine the Raccoon, but isn't? Well, her name is Sticks the Jungle Badger and she will be voiced by Nika Futterman, and That it the same voice actress as Scootaloo. Enough of this, let's get this chapter started. Pokemon belongs to Cartoon Network and MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

><p>Ash, Iris, Cilan, their Pokemon, and the Mane 6 finally arrived at the library that was also deemed Twilights house. Twilight then used her magic to open the door and ushered everypony and Pokemon inside of the library. "Wow. That sure is a lot of books." Ash stated as he looked at the book shelf lined walls. "Yeah. And I thought Lenora had a lot of books." Iris stated as well. "Who's Lenora?" Twilight asked. "She is the gym leader of Nacrene City." Cilan said. "Gym leader?" Rainbow said curiously. " There are 8 Gym Leaders. Gym Leaders are special Pokemon Trainers who battle other trainers on pretty much a daily basis. I am a Gym Leader alongside my brothers." Cilan replied answering Rainbows question. "Brothers?" AJ asked. "Yep, Cilan has 2 brothers. Chili and Cress. Their gym is also a gourmet restaurant." Iris stated. "Spike!" Twilight called. "Coming Twilight." Yelled a voice from upstairs. Soon enough, a baby dragon came down the stairs. He was a small bright ube dragon with bright green spines on both sides of his head. On his head and tail, were dark green spines. His eyes were forest green with black slits and he had a pale green underbelly. "Hey Twilight." Spike greeted. "Um, who are your new friends?" He asked. "Spike, this is Ash, Iris, and Cilan." Twilight said. "Nice to meet you Spike. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash said motioning To Pikachu. "Pika-pi" Pikachu said as he waved. "I'm Iris, and this is my friend Axew." Iris said. "Ax-axew" Axew greeted. "My name is Cilan." Cilan greeted.<p>

"Spike, a letter to the Princess please." Twilight asked. "Right away Twilight" Spike said as he grabbed a quill and a scroll off of a nearby desk.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Just recently, 3 humans have entered this world with creatures called Pokémon. If you know anything about it, please tell me._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spike finished up the last word then blew green fire on the scroll, turning it into a puff of smoke which flew out the window. "Whoa, what just happened?!" Ash asked clearly shocked by what just happened. "Easy, when Spike breathes fire on a scroll, it gets sent to Princess Celestia. And when we get a letter from the Princess," Just as Twilight said that, Spike burped up green fire, which turned into another scroll. Spike grabbed it and unfurled it, then read.

_Dear my faithful student,_

_I was told of their arrival by the god of their world, Arceus. He told me they were sent here to teach this world about Pokemon. I know this will be a great experience for all of you._

_Your mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Spike closed up the scroll and set it aside. "So, the reason ya'll are here is teach us about Pokémon?" AJ asked. "Yep. I think the best way to start of is with a Pokémon Battle." Ash said.**(I am taking pikachufan260's suggestion for a battle, thank you pikachufan260)** "Ash, how about your Snivy verses Axew?" Iris suggested. "Sure." Ash replied. "I know the perfect spot. There is a large clearing in Whitetail Woods. I went there last year for inspiration for my Fall Collection." Rarity said. "Twilight darling, do yo think you could teleport us to Whitetail Woods?" Rarity asked. "I will lead the way when we get there." "Of course." Twilight replied. Her horn started to glow, then everypony was teleported to the entrance of the wood. "Thank you, Twilight. Follow me everypony." Rarity said as she started to make her way into the wood, with everypony and Pokémon behind her. Soon enough, they reached said clearing. Ash grabbed Snivy's Pokéball off of his foreleg, and threw it into the air. "Alright Snivy, come on out." Ash shouted as the Pokéball burst open, revealing the grass type Pokémon. "Snivy- vy!" Snivy shouted as she came out of the Pokéball. "Get ready, Axew!" Iris said. "Ew- Axew!" Axew shouted.

"Ash, if you don't mind, could I get some information on Snivy?" Twilight asked. "I don't mind at all. Go ahead." Ash replied as he pulled the Pokédex out from under his hat.

_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter." _The robotic voice said. "Di- did the Pokédex ju- just s- say Grass _Snake?!" _Twilight stuttered. "Yeah, why?" Ash said as he put the Pokédex back under his hat. "Well, it's just, I have a slight case of _Ophidiophobia."_ Twilight said. **(****For those who don't know, _Ophidiophobia _is the name for a fear of snakes)** . "Hey, it's okay, Twi. Snivy wouldn't hurt anypony." Ash said, giving a comforting smile. "Really?" Twilight asked. "Really. Snivy is a very sweet girl." Ash said. "Girl?" The Mane Six all said at once. "That's right, Snivy is a female." Ash said. Snivy walked over to a still slightly shaking Twilight Sparkle. She sticks out a vine and gives Twilight a warm smile. Twilight stuck her right hoof out, and Snivy lightly wrapped the vine around her hoof. Twilight flinched at the feeling, but calmed down and returned the warm smile. **(Daaaawwww) **Snivy unfurled the vine and went back to Ash and got ready to battle.

"The battle between Snivy and Axew is about to begin." Cilan said. "You get the first move Iris." Ash said.

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded. A blue sphere of energy appeared in front of it's chest. Axew opened its mouth and released a large beam of blue energy at Snivy. "Snivy, dodge it then use Attract!" Ash commanded. Snivy jumped up to dodge Axew's Dragon Rage, then winked and hearts formed around her. "Vy!" Snivy shouted as she released the hearts at Axew. Before Iris could tell Axew to dodge, the hearts spun around Axew, and it became infatuated. "What was that?" Fluttershy asked. "That was Attract. That move affects the Pokémon that is the opposite gender of the user." Cilan answered. _"What an interesting move." _Twilight thought. "Oh no, Axew." Iris said. "Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Snivy jumped up as her tail turned dark green, did a front flip, and her tail landed on an infatuated Axew. When the move landed, a large dust cloud rose up from the ground. Rainbow blew away the dust with her wings. When the dust was gone, Axew was on it's back with black swirls in its eyes.

"Axew is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner. So, the victory goes to Ash." Cilan said. "Are you alright Axew?" Iris asked her partner. "Axew- ew." Axew replied as it got up hopped back into Iris's mane. "Oh, my. Is Axew okay?" Fluttershy asked Iris concerned. "Axew will be just fine. All it needs is rest." Iris replied. "That was Awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "YeahitwassocoolI'veneverseenanythinglikeit!" Pinkie cheered super fast. "Snivy, return." Ash said as he held up the Pokéball. A red beam then hit Snivy as it was brought back into the Pokéball. A low growl was then heard. "What was that?" Rainbow asked. The growl was coming from Ash's stomach

"Heh, I guess I'm kinda hungry." Ash said rubbing the back of his head with his hoof. "I got the solution for that. Let's head to SugarCube Corner." Pinkie said as she started to bounce off. "What's SugarCube Corner?" Ash asked. "It's Ponyville's resident bakery." RD answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that chapter is done. Lot's of work for that. If you have a 3DS, I am looking for Friend Codes. Mine is: 0619-3826-3506 and when it asks for a name, put in Hannah. Tell me Friend Codes through the reviews or through PM. Happy Father's Day!<strong>


	8. Lesson 2: Contests

**Hey my fellow Bronymons, I am back with a new chapter. In this chapter, we will get a surprise visit from... Nope not gonna say who. Your just gonna have to read the chapter. MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokemon belongs to Cartoon Network.**

Ash, Iris, Cilan, their Pokémon, and the Mane 7**(Yes, I count Spike as part of the Mane 6) **were making their way out of Whitetail Wood, Pikachu spotted something up ahead. "Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu said. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked the Electric Mouse Pokemon. "Pikachu said it spotted something up ahead." Fluttershy translated. "How do you know what Pikachu said?" Ash asked. "I can understand all kinds of creatures." Fluttershy replied. "Hey, I see something too." Rainbow said. As the group got closer they found said something, it was an unconcious pony, a unicorn mare. Right next to her was a small blue penguin. She was Amaranth Pink with a medium length B'dazzled Blue mane, which had a horn sticking through it, and tail. Her mane had had two yellow clips, one on each side. She wore a blush pink scarf around her neck and a white knit with a pink Pokéball design on it. On her right foreleg, was a small bracelet with two African Violet beads. Above the bracelet, were six Pokéballs. And on her left foreleg was a red and white watch. On both forelegs, were On her flank was a Pokéball, with a Contest Ribbon in front of it. The Aqua Ribbon to be exact. The penguins body was mostly pale robin egg blue. There was a little bit of pale robin egg blue on the front of its face. Most of its head and back, which seemed to look like a cape, was rich electric blue. It had a royal yellow beak, royal yellow feet, and two wight circles on its chest.

"It's Dawn and Piplup!" Ash shouted. "Um, Ash. Who's Dawn?" Iris asked. "Dawn is a friend. We went on a journey with my other friend Brock through the Sinnoh Region. And before you ask who Brock is, he is the Gym Leader of the Pewter City Gym in Kanto and a Pokémon Doctor. He was also one of the first people I traveled with." Ash answered. "Dawn is also a Pokémon Coordinatior." As Ash finished talking, Dawn started to stir. "Hey, she's waking up." Iris said. Dawn started to open her eyes. "Hi Dawn." Ash greeted. Dawn was about to scream, but Ash put a hoof over her mouth. "Dawn, calm down. It's me Ash." Ash said in a calming tone. "A- Ash." Dawn stuttered. "Ok, Arceus did _not _say anything about this." "Wait, did you just say Arceus? Is that how you got here?" Ash asked as he held out a hoof up. Dawn put her hoof on his and slowly lifted herself up. Once she was up, she wobbled quite a bit. "Don't worry, I got ya." Ash said. After a couple of minutes, Dawn got used to walking on hooves. "Piplup, wake up." Dawn said as she nudged Piplup with her hoof. Piplup opened its eyes. "Hey Piplup." Dawn said. Piplup immediately recognized Dawn and jumped onto Dawns back. Rarity walked over to Dawn. "I must say darling, that scarf definitely compliments that hat of yours." Rarity stated. "Thank you, um." Dawn said not knowing Rarity's name. "Rarity darling. And I am sure what we are all thinking is, what is a Coordinator?" Rarity asked. "Well, instead of explaining it, how about I show you." Dawn said as she grabbed a Pokéball and threw it in the air. "Pachirisu, come on out!" Dawn shouted. The Pokéball opened in the air, releasing a white and blue beam. The beam hit the ground, then disappeared. Standing in its place, was a small white and baby blue squirrel. A streak of baby blue lined its tail, ending with three spikes. Its ears and the triangle on its forehead were baby blue as well. It had yellow cheeks and little black eyes. "Chipa!" Pachirisu squealed. Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

_"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity." _The robotic voice said. "Piplup, jump up, spin and use Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup jumped up off of Dawns back. Once it was up in the air, it started spinning then used Bubble Beam. "Pip lup lup lup lup!" Piplup said as it released bubbles from its mouth. Piplup landed on the ground. The light of the sun made its way into the bubbles, and made a shimmering light show. _'So much inspiration, this girl can be a great use to me. Not just as a friend, but as somepony I can go to when I need inspiration." _Rarity thought. "Now, Pachirisu, use Thunderbolt!" Dawn commanded. "Chip-aaaaa!" Pachirisu squeaked as it released electricity from its body, straight at the Bubble Beam. The Thunderbolt then hit the bubbles, causing them to pop. It then started to rain sparkles. "Wow." Cooed, well, everypony. "Come on, we find out more about each other at SugarCube Corner." Pinkie said as she once again started to bounce off once again. Dawn returned Pachirisu to its Pokéball and started following the group.

About 16 mins, everypony arrived at SugarCube Corner. Pinkie held the door open, and everypony sat down in a large booth. "Excuse me Twilight?" Cilan asked. "Yes Cilan?" Twilight responded. "Why is it that you have both wings and a horn?" Cilan asked. "Well, I actually used to be a unicorn. But I was turned into an alicorn after finishing an ancient spell. Since then, I became the newest princess of Equestria." **(See dinodeclan I said they would find out in this chapter that Twilight is a princess. I told you, what did I tell you, didn't I tell you, cause I told you mm- hmm. And when did I tell you, a long time ago. And what did I say would happen when I told you, exactly what just happened.) **"Princess?!" Ash, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan said all at once. "To think, I never truly thought I would be meeting another princess." Dawn said. "You've met another princess?" Rarity asked. "Yeah, when me, Ash, and Brock were making our way through Sinnoh, we met Princess Salvia. And the weirdest thing was, she looked exactly like me." Dawn answered. "What would all like to eat? We have pastries, cakes, cupcakes, milkshakes, pies, cookies, and much more." Pinkie said. **(I don't want to bother writing what they say they want, so I will just do a list of what they ordered. And I will put them in a certain order. If you think you found out why I put them in that order, PM me. I will tell you if you are right or wrong. If you get it right you will be mentioned in the next chapter.)**

**Fluttershy) Cream Puff**

**Pinkie) Strawberry Cupcake(She ordered her own food)**

**Rarity) Slice of Red Velvet cake**

**Iris) Chocolate Milkshake**

**Twilight) Blue Velvet Cake(Yes, it's real)**

**Ash) Apple Pie**

**AJ) Apple Cupcake**

**Spike) Sapphire Cupcake(Cupcake from Secret of my Excess)**

**Dawn) Vanilla Milkshake**

**Cilan) Sugar Cookies**

**Rainbow) Blueberry Cupcake**

"Coming right up." Pinkie said before she walked away. The rest of the Mane 7 and Iris and Cilan introduced themselves to Dawn. 7 minutes later, Pinkie came back with a tray with the ordered food on her back. She put the tray down and sat in the booth. "So, Dawn, could you tells us more about being a Coordinator?" Rainbow asked. "Sure thing. Coordinators like me enter events called Pokémon Contests. Each contest consisting of two parts. The first part, is where Coordinators put on a performance using their Pokémon. Some Contests require the use of one Pokémon, and require the use of two. What they do in the first part, is what I showed you earlier. Right Piplup?" Dawn asked her partner. "Pip- piplup." Piplup said as it gnawed on a cookie along with Pikachu and Axew. "And the second part is a Pokémon battle. But not just any kind of battle. In a Pokémon Contest battle, you can use the moves of the opponents Pokémon to put on a spectacular performance." Dawn paused and took sip of her milkshake. "The winner of the Contest receives a ribbon. When a Coordinator wins 5 ribbons, they are allowed to enter The Grand Festival, which is the biggest Contest ever. The winner of The Grand Festival is then given the title of Top Coordinator." Dawn finished up. By the time everypony finished up their food, the sun was setting. "Alright, we're gonna have ta arrange where ya'll are gonna stay fer the meantime." AJ said. "So, who's going to be staying with who?" Fluttershy asked. **(Because I don't want to bother with with typing it all out, I will do another list.)**

**Cilan goes with Fluttershy(If you read chapter 5, you know why I paired them)**

**Dawn goes with Rarity**

**Ash goes with Twilight**

**Iris goes with AJ**

"So now that that's settled, Cilan and Dawn, me and Rarity will teach you magic tomorrow. Iris, Rainbow and Fluttershy will teach you how to fly." Twilight said. They nodded and walked away with the pony they would be staying.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this chapter. I have been haunched over my I-Pad for days, possibly even a week. I was also listening to lots of Nightcore. But anyway, it is finally done. And said contest for why I put them in the order they were in for they're orders at SugarCube Corner, good luck. Here is a hint: AJ and Spike both have the same. Good bye for now and good luck!<strong>


	9. Author's Note(Please Read!)

**Hey guys. Listen! I am trying to work on the chapters. Emphasis on trying. When I use try typing my story on my IPad, it gets weird and glitchy and the curser not going to where I tap my finger on the screen, same thing with my IPhone. I don't know if I need a new IPad or not(But I really want a new one, same with a new IPhone). My mom's laptop doesn't have word and my computer doesn't work. And when I try to copy and paste, it pastes multiples of the other paragraphs(Mainly with my TFA story) I don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon. I really need a new computer, or better yet an Apple laptop. I don't know. I am really sorry guys and gals. Oh, and if you see dinodeclan, tell him to stop writing that unofficial sequel to "The Pony and the Pokémon"! The story isn't event done yet! I swear to Primus, somebody stop him! dinodeclan, I don't care if you say, "you won't get it done fast enough"! I don't give a flying frag!(Punches wall). Just, please try to be patient. I am doing the best I can, I even had trouble typing this. Just, please. I am going through a lot of stuff right now. My rabbit who I have had for many years passed away just recently, schoolwork is becoming gradually harder, and my family is having a lot of money problems. Just, don't come ranting or starting a fight with me. I am trying, I really am. And don't forget to join the Write4Life Alliance, which you can learn about on my profile. Thank you guys for reading this, and I hope I can get new chapters for you soon.**


	10. Settling In

**Hi fellow Bronymons, I am back. The reason I have not been updating that much is because I have school and I have no acces to the internet that often. I will try to update more often. MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and Pokémon belongs to Cartoon Network. I don't own them in any way...yet. (Quietly chuckles evilly). Another thing, PLZ aubscribe to me on YouTube, my YouTube name is DiamondSongBrony63 '. Lastly, if you want to Skype me, my name is DiamondSongBrony63'.**

* * *

><p><span><em>With Dawn and Rarity,<em>

"This is Carousel Boutique. You see, I design clothes, and that amazing performance you put on, has inspired me." Rarity said.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Indeed." Rarity replied.

"Rarity, who are you talking to?" Yelled a small, soft voice from upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle, come down. There is somepony I want you to meet." Rarity yelled.

Soon enough, a small white unicorn filly came down the stairs. Her mane and tail were light hot pink and French muave. She had celadon eyes, and no Cutie Mark.

"Sweetie Belle, this is Dawn and Piplup. They will be staying with us for a while. Dawn and Piplup, this is my younger sister, Sweetie Belle." Rarity says.

"Hi Sweetie Belle. It's nice to meet you. As your sister said, me and my partner Piplup will be staying with you for a while. Right Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"Pip Piplup." Piplup responded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Opalescence, darling! We have guests!" Rarity called.

Seen coming out of an open doorway was a white cat with a grey tipped tail. On her neck was a purple collar with blue gemstones and a flower broach. The fur on top of her head was tied up in a purple bow. She also had purple eyeshadow on her face.

"Dawn, Piplup. This is my pet cat, Opalescence. Opal for short. Say hello Opal." Rarity said.

"Meow" Opal meowed in boredom as to say 'Whatever'.

"Sorry about Opal. She can be a bit, moody." Rarity apologized.

"It's alright." Dawn replied. Rarity then turns to Sweetie Belle and asks.

"Sweetie Belle, could you please lead our guests to the spare room?"

"Sure thing." Sweetie replied happily. "Follow me." Sweetie started up the stairs, with Dawn and Piplup following.

* * *

><p><span><em>With Cilan and Fluttershy,<em>

"Here we are. I'm so glad to have you here Cilan." Fluttershy said as she pushed open the door to her cottage.

Some birds, squirrels, chipmunks, and to their animals made small chattering noises, welcoming Fluttershy home, and she responded with her own hello.

"And I'm glad to be here." Cilan responded as he closed the door behind him.

A small rumbling noise then made itself present in the cottage.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm a little hungry." Fluttershy blushed.

"It is about dinner time. How about I make dinner for us?" Cilan suggested.

"Please, you're my guest, I don't want you to have to bother with making food." Fluttershy said.

"I insist. What would you like?" Cilan asked.

"A salad would be nice." Fluttershy replied.

She flapped her wings and flew over to a cabinet and grabbed three bowls, two for eating and the other for tossing. She also grabbed a head of lettuce, some carrots, tomatoes, onions, and other necessities.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Cilan said. Fluttershy hid her face slightly behind her pink mane, and blushed lightly. "Oh, no problem." Fluttershy replied.

_One salad montage later,_

"That was delicious Cilan." Fluttershy complimented. "Thank you Fluttershy." Cilan replied. "Follow me. I'll lead you to the guest room." Fluttershy said as she stood up from the table. Cilan nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Iris and Applejack,<span>_

"Here we are, Sweet Apple Acres." AJ said as she led Iris and Axew up the path to the barn. The apples on the trees were shaded in the golden light of the sunset.

"This is the most apples I've ever seen." Iris admired.

"Ax-Axew." Axew agreed.

"Well come on inside, it's dinner time. You can try some of our Apple family recipes." The country pony said.

"Ah'm home! And I brought guests." AJ shouted as she opened the barn doors.

The sound of paws against wood suddenly rang through the barn. Out of a side door came a border collie with milk chocolate fur with white patches. Around her neck was a red collar with a gold tag. She bound down the hallway towards the ponies and Pokémon, then started making circles around AJ.

"Hey there Winnona. Good tah see ya." AJ said as she pet the dog. The sound of hooves against wood made itself audible as a small pastel yellow earth pony filly with a folly red mane and tail, orange eyes, and a strawberry pink bow. She had no Cutie Mark. Secondly, was a large red stallion with an atomic tangerine mane and tail. He, like AJ, had freckles and forest green eyes. Around his neck was a yoke. His Cutie Mark was a large green apple that was cut in half.

Finally, there was an elderly light green mare. She had a white mane that was put into a bun and a white tail. She had amber eyes. She had a bright orange shawl with red apples on it on it. Her Cutie Mark was an apple pie.

"Everypony, this is Iris and her Pokémon, Axew. They're gonna be staying with us for a while." AJ said.

"Hi." Iris said.

"Axew-ew." Axew said.

The young filly walked up to Axew. She carefully moved her front right hoof in front of the dragon-type.

"Hi there little guy. Mah names Applebloom." Applebloom said.

Axew could see the kindness in the young filly. He scampered up her hoof and onto her back.

"Ax-axew." Axew cheered.

Applebloom smiled brightly.

"Looks like those two are friends already." Iris stated with a smile.

"Iris, this is mah family." AJ said. She motioned her hoof to each family member. "We have mah brother, Big Macintosh. That's Applebloom, mah little sister. And this is Granny Smith."

Winnona barked twice.

"And of course, this is Winnona." AJ introduced.

"So, young lady. Where are ya from?" Granny Smith asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Iris said.

"Let's talk about it over dinner." AJ suggested.

The Apples agreed to this notion and prepared for dinner.

* * *

><p><span><em>With Twilight and Ash,<em>

Twilight opened the door to her tree library with her magic.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Twilight." Ash thanked.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu thanked as well.

"No problem. Besides, I would love to learn more about your world and Pokémon as well." Twilight said.

"I never realized how many books you had. There's gotta be at least 100 books here." Ash admired as he scanned the plethora of books that lined the shelves.

"You should see how many I had when Spike and I lived in Canterlot." Twilight said.

"Canterlot?" Ash asked. "Where's that?"

"It's a large city near here. It's also where the Princesses live."

"Wait, I thought there was only one princess?"

"Nope," Spike stated. "The two in Canterlot are Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna. In the Crystal Empire is Princess Cadence, Twilight's sister-in-law and Shining Armor, Twilights brother and Cadence's wife."

"Wow." Ash said.

"I'll be happy to tell you more over dinner." Twilight suggested.

"That sounds great." Ash agreed.

"Pika-pika-pi!" Pikachu cheered.

They smiled and proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg finally done this chapter. I know you guys have been waiting a really long time. And On March 29,2015 was my 1 year YouTube-versary! I will try my best to do more updates, but school is such a glitch. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
